User blog:Vaince321/Arc 1 Chapter 3:NJDS Part 2
(Continued from Part 1) After setting Laure down on my bed, I made a quick walk towards a furniture where I can rest properly and dive back into Achillies's dimension. Me: Hope they aren't mad at me..... I took three deep breaths and closed my eyes before sleeping. I was back into Achillies's dimension and saw Ophelia's face, plumped with her eyes focused on me. I didn't even knew she had a human form and last I saw, she was still in her god arc form. Is that your so called 'Gift'???? Me: Um... How about you give me some personal space??? And when did you become human?? I helped her on that, Arthur. Achillies is also in human form but still has its Aragami features. I guess this is something I will have to forget for a long time then. When I explained the things even though they're scolding me, they realised that something is wrong with me. I think you're being possessed here. Think we can make something that can bring that evil thing out of him??? Me: I think you guys are insane.... How can I be possessed when I'm still normal??? Nevermind the useless talk, we need to know why is this girl here... Me??? Me: I think it means Laure. Oh..... Arthur, try to shoo her out of your room. Me: I would be stupid to shoo a woman out. Bait her out to a different room? Me: Not a chance... She's my junior and under my wing. Why can't you make her mad??? Me: That would mean a bad reputation. Try something that doesn't make his reputation bad, Ophelia.... Me: Don't your options affect my reputation too??? ... Me: I think time's up, I got a mission with her Don't you mean a 'date'??? Me: It's never a date un....... You know, that does make sense...... See, that's what I mean. Me: Ok, that's enough Ophelia. We're done with this conversation. I felt something tugging me by the shoulder and realised that Laure must'av been awoken while I'm still asleep. I woke up from that dimension and saw Laure's face close to mine. Laure: Is this my room??? Me: Um.... More like you're staying in my room for a while??? Laure: I guess it can't be helped when the Doctor did this..... Me: Yeah, I'm gonna wait for you at the Den cause we got a mission. Prepare what you need and we'll depart. Laure: Got it!! I left my room and procceded to the elevator. Ophelia told me something related to the 4th floor that is supposed to be haunted and someone disappeared on that floor. At first I thought it was a joke until I arrived at the Entrance. I hear people talking about the rumor at the 4th floor. Random#1: Is this even real??? Random#2: I heard someone's friend disappeared when they checked the 4th floor. Random#3: Hey, it's a prank..... right???? My guess it's a prank, but somethng around the atmosphere is telling me something else is happening to someone that's affected by that. I walked down towards the counter and talked to Hibari about the rumors and she replied that I should not be bothered by it. I guess it makes this even weirder than usual. Laure appeared from the elevator and told me something. Laure: So,when are we gonna sortie??? Me: Right..., Hibari, I want to bring Laure along with me on a mission. Hibari: Alright, here's your mission. Me: Right Laure, we're gonna sortie now, c'mon. Laure: Yes... She seemed calm when going on a mission. I hope nothing happens to her when we're fighting Aragami. Few hours later and leaving the helicopter that dropped us off in the City, I told her what to do and not to do. Laure: So no hitting others with our blades?? Me: Absolutely no, esspecially the gun. it hurts like heck. Laure: So no hitting others with our gun?? Me: How is that even possible to hit Aragamis with our gun?? Laure: Like this. She transforms her blade into her gun and swings it at me, hitting me with the barrel of the gun. I felt pain going through my skull and became irritated at her action. Me: THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DO IT!!!!! Laure: But you don't know how to swing a gun at Aragami?? Me: NOBODY DOES IT LIKE THAT, THEY DO IT WITH THEIR BLADE!!!! Laure: Japanese people are weird.... Me: I'm half American, half Japanese. You're weird. Laure: So... When are we starting the mission??? Me: Now. Both of us procceded to finish our mission after the long talk. It wasn't easy as she kept firing at me whenever I'm infront of the Aragami. It's like she's trying to kill me without any hesitaion and not even saying sorry about any hits on me. After killing the targeted Aragami, I asked her something. Me: Do you ever say sorry when you hit someone on accident??? Laure: Would I care if they got hurt, they should know when to back. Me: Well I ain- Wait, got a call from Hibari. Hibari: Warning, there's a Vajra somewhere on your field, please be careful and return safely. Me: Wait, description on how the Vajra looks like?? Hibari: Like a tiger. Me: Is that it??? Hibari: Good Luck. She closed down on me like that!!! How would I know what a Vajra looks like if they give me only one description!?!? I'm looking at Laure with a sad face and told her that a Vajra appeared on our area. She acknowledged as if she knows what to do. Laure: So we hunt it down??? Me: Nah, We evade it. Our equipment won't be able to handle against a Vajra unless we get reinforcements. Laure: Is that the Vajra we're supposed to evade? She pointed behind me and I looked back, seeing the Vajra roaring at us. I feel like my life is going in a downward spiral ever since Laure became my junior. (Continued in Part 3) Category:Blog posts